


Business Hours

by anemptymargin



Series: New Beginnings [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Community: older_not_dead, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Chief, there is no such thing as ‘business hours’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [older_not_dead](http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/) promptathon 9: New Beginnings.
> 
> Prompt: ?. ?/?. Business hours

The station was, and always would be, important to both of them. It was their place of work and as such, where they had to remain professional no matter what the situation. Even when the situation was Henry watching Karen from his desk as she went over stacks of reports and made phone calls and conducted meetings. Or when Karen made a special trip to check in with Lassiter and O’Hara just to pass by his desk and smile.

 

Even if it was getting increasingly difficult to concentrate through the course of the day, they made it through just fine… and when they were both lucky enough to be able to get away, they made a point of finding time together outside of business hours. Sometimes, unfortunately, work interfered with that.

 

Henry lingered by the vending machine, sipping his coffee as he pretended to be deliberating between Baby Ruth or Crunch until Lassiter had left the Chief’s office with Shawn and Gus trailing close behind. Figuring he could steal at least ten minutes of privacy with her, he made sure nobody was paying particularly close attention to and slipped into Karen’s office.

 

“Can I help you?” She asked as he closed the door, not looking up until after he’d closed the blinds; “What do you think…”

 

“It won’t take long,” Henry cut her off short, leaning across the desk to press a hasty kiss to her stunned lips; “I had to see you.”

 

“Henry,” she cautioned, “you are dangerously close…”

 

“Nothing dirty,” he smiled, eyes fixed on her as he dug a pair of tickets out of his pocket. “I just miss you.”

 

“It’s only been a few days…”

 

“Six days.” Henry sighed, proffering the expensive concert tickets; “tomorrow is our weekly date night and I took the liberty of getting box seats.”

 

Karen’s face drew up into a mixture of a smile and a grimace. It was really sweet of him to go to the trouble, and she’d meant to tell him sooner… it all just sort of got away from her. She’d had a very busy week processing new recruits and really didn’t even know what day it was anymore. “I… I can’t…”

 

“You can and you will. I told you, I’ll spend my money spoiling you when I want to.” He grinned wider; “I’ll pick you up at six and afterward I’ve got reservations at that fancy Italian place you like.”

 

“No, Henry…” she sighed, her brows coming together and the corners of her mouth wrinkling. “I can’t do anything until I get through these new recruits… there’s no way I’m going to be able to get away tomorrow night. I meant to tell you – I guess it just sort of slipped my mind.”

 

Henry’s stomach sank and he nodded slowly. He understood, of course. Business hours didn’t mean much when your job was mothering the whole damn city. “I should have checked…”

 

“No, no… I should have told you, my memory’s just been terrible lately.” She sighed, handing him back the tickets. “How about we do something special on Saturday? I can get a sitter…”

 

He adamantly shook his head; “No. Saturday’s the only day you get with Iris to yourself. It can wait; we’ll maybe do something next week.”

 

“Not maybe,” Karen shot back; “I promise, next week, you and me. Date night.”

 

A thin smile crossed his lips and Henry folded the tickets in his hands, somehow he doubted the show would be any good without her there to share it. With some hesitation, he leaned in again and kissed the corner of her mouth. “I know I’ll be waiting.”

 

“I mean, Henry. No excuses, I’ll be there.”

 

He nodded, heading for the door. “I’m sure you will be.” Unless duty calls again, which was always possible with her.

 

On the way back to his desk, he caught Shawn pestering the detectives and pressed the tickets in his hand; “Box seats, have a good time. Ask Juliet _first_ and then, if she can’t go, take Gus.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
